"Response to Bean"
Bean: Comrade_bowel, You are part of the revolution party are you not? Bowl: B-O-W-L. A bowel is somewhat different. I’m an active member of the People’s Revolutionary Movement, yes. Bean: So why are you fighting against me? Bowl: I’m not. Bean: The revolution party is fighting for the freedom of the "world" of danny's Bowl: The goal of the PRM is to guide Danny’s fledgling state into its logical conclusion; a world where everyone gets along, and where eventually there is no oppressive hierarchical structure of the few dictating over the masses. Bean: So why fight against something that you are fighting for as well? Bowl: I don’t believe I’ve said, inferred, or otherwise suggested anything that could possibly be construed as me fighting against the PRM or its aims. Bean: Recently you will probably know I had an outburst of fury. Bowl: I did notice, yes. In fact, I wrote an article reiterating your message and developing your argument by drawing in evidence to support what you were saying, albeit in a less abusive manner. Bean: This was because of Danny. Bowl: I noticed that too. Bean: I was angry at him because of his "rules". His rules said "16 or over can be on this website". "18 or over can call in". Bowl: As I mentioned in the article, there’s a large chance that it was the decision of the BBC to implement these rules, which in turn means that there’s probably legal restrictions against people doing otherwise. Bean: And I hated it. Bowl: I got that impression. Bean: Yes sure it was the BBC policies to do that but I didnt like it. Bowl: But you just blamed it on Danny? Now you’re relieving him of having anything to do with creating these rules? Bean: That is why I was fighting against it. Bowl: You were fighting against a decision taken by the BBC, by launching a very direct and somewhat rude attack on a man you’ve just proclaimed innocent? Bean: Before, I was a member of the Glories. They are positive towards the King. They respect him deeply. I just went along with them saying "hail king danny", and fighting against others who didnt like him. But sooner did I realise, I didnt like Danny as well. Bowl: That seems a weak justification for such a strong, premeditated and vicious attack. Bean: So I started to join the Revolution party where I could have my own say and have free will. With the Glories i didnt have that. Bowl: I’m sure they’d beg to differ on that. In fact, they’re spear-heading the petition to remove Danny’s interim government and have him hold democratic elections for a proper government. Bean: All other party's respected him. Maybe they just were scared that they were going to go to his "prison". Which may I say is very silly. Bowl: The prison was a very recent addition to the country. Perhaps the ‘other party’s’ sic respect was for Danny’s plans for a Utopian country, far removed from the collapsing Western capitalist structure we live in today? Bean: So when people gave me hate, it is only because I am fighting against Danny. Bowl: I think you’re referring to the response you got for leaving an extremely angry and rather incoherent message branding the King a fool and an idiot. I must say, I was quite taken aback by your outburst, and as you were quick to point out earlier, I’m a fellow PRM member. In fact, both the party leader and second in command condemned your solo vigilante attack. Bean: And that is why i got so angry. People were scared to go to prison so they just fought against people against him not actually knowing what they were fighting for. Bowl: I think it was clear from the large initial prison population that people were, in fact, not at all afraid to voice their opinions against Danny. Rather, that’s why the prison was installed in the first place. Bean: So I am writing this to the people who are against the revolution party just saying what we believe in. Please take this message and use it. I am not saying "dont like Danny" or "the revolution party wants to destroy "Danny's world" just understand what we are fighting for and we also care about "Danny's world" and want it to be a better place. Bowl: It would be untrue to say that no-one doubts the ultimate intent of the PRM, but your message did nothing for the party’s image, nor your own popularity. Bean: So comrade_bowel please take this as a lesson. "Not to judge a book by its cover". Bowl: I’m not at all sure what you mean by that, or how that particular proverb is applicable in the slightest, but I hope we understand each other a little better now. All the best, Comrade Bowl. (Article submitted by Comrade_Bowl to TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsTheRealPrimeMinister, 29th Aug 2005) ---- Return to The Guardian Angel